


Pool

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pool, Water, stalks hannibal, watching hannibal swim, will touches himself, will's looking for evidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will gets what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Following

Will had now spent 10 weeks following Hannibal at every chance, mostly in the evenings until he was too tired and out of coffee or needed to get home to the dogs. If Jack wouldn’t put a tail on Hannibal, Will would have to find something to convince him otherwise.

His eyes were almost constantly heavy, the car hire company getting sick of him as he hired a different car every night and he had nothing for show for it. Hannibals life was structured and busy, but as it stood, entirely innocent. 

Every Thursday night Hannibal would drive out to a lesuire centre. The carpark was always empty so Will had to park around the back by the bins. Will would get in at the fire escape and go through the empty staff room to what looked like the life guards station. He’d sit in the dark room and look out the little window.

Hannibal was always the only swimmer, it didn’t take long to occur to Will that he’d plan it like that. For a socialite and hub of the Baltimore arts community, he definitely enjoyed his own company, his own company, and as it happened, Wills. From Alanas brief discussions on the subject of the company Dr Lecter kept, Will couldn’t be more different, this bugged him, he wasn’t Hannibals pet or project, wasn’t his sob story.

Will enjoyed the time he spent at the pool every week, the smell cleared his sinuses, he’d watch Hannibal dive in and do straight lengths for over an hour. He had been a firsthand witness to Dr Lecters physical strength, the wreckage of his office after he’d disposed of Tobias was testiment to that, and, disposed was the word, it was almost surgical, in a way he knew he’d never be able to explain to Jack, or a court for that matter, but it was. The doctors injuries had been minimal, but the physical act of killing a man who bested two police officers and an FBI agent moments previously seemed to cause little stress to him. Now Will could see why. 

He couldn’t deny he was impressed. Hannibal seemed slow and steady during their sessions, during his conversations with Jack. The last thing he was when he was in the water was slow. He was able to do four strokes with his face below the surface, which Will knew from his brief lessons as a child, was difficult, his pace never slowed, Will doubt he could keep up with him at all. 

Week by week Will went from anger, to being impressed by Lecters pace, to being impressed at the shape his body made when it pushed through the water to beginning to look at the muscles and skin with little guilt or let up. He started to pay more attention to him as he crossed the tiles and dropped his robe, stretched up onto the balls of his feet and reached up before diving in. 

This week, the tenth week of driving to the centre, parking up and going to the fire escape, Will put his hand on the door handle but didn’t open it. His lower stomach felt warm, not his stomach, far deeper than that, in his core. His hands were warm, left condensation on the handle when he withdrew it, his breathing slightly laboured. He blinked and waited for a moment, calming himself. He knew what was happening but he buried it. Made his way to his usual spot to watch quickly. Sitting down heavily and sighing.

His eyes flicked backwards and forwards along the pool as Lecter moved, Wills feet tapping slightly as he became irritable, his hands flexing. Before he’d realised what he was doing his palm was pushing agaist his crotch, a subcoincious movement to reduce the pressure or simply giving into it.

Regardless of what Lecter did, he was attractive. Will knew Alana thought so, it was plain to see. Wills sexuality had never bothered him, in his teenage and college years he took what he was given, the basis of a one night stand, that had ebbed away as the casual nature of the act had disappated for his peers. Marriage and children were never going to be Wills achieveable life aims. He got his kicks were lonely men usually got them, but this was different. After considering all of this in a single moment, Will unbuttoned his trousers and pushed his hand down.

—

Even during this hour and a bit of calm, repetitive and rhythmic work where breaths were few and far between, Hannibal could smell Will like a bonfire. Getting through the 4 strokes with his head below the surface quickly was worth the one guilt free inhaltion Will had unwittingly provided him with. The smell would start off weak at the beginning of his session and would get stronger as it lingered, Hannibal imagined a deep green vapour pouring out from underneath the door which conceiled Will and crawling along the surface of the water too him. 

Will was becoming more distant in their sessions but far closer to him in Hannibals private life, the thought almost made him laugh. 

The smell changed abruptly, the hints were a vicious red, deep and thick. Hannibal stopped in the water and treaded, he quickly pulled his goggles off to pretend there was something wrong with them as he inhaled deeper.

—

Will was on the floor, his legs and stomach tensed to almost painful levels, his hips twitching into his hand as he bit his sleeve to dampen the moans. The feeling was beyond recognition, normally it was some shuffling and grunting, his hand forcing his body to comply, but here his body was willing and screaming. His sweat making the air around him thick and hot.

The door opened suddenly above him, his hand froze and he whined as he looked up, he panted and scrabbled away, flushing bright red and curling up, like wild animal scurrying away from the kitchen light. 

His hands covered his face, he dare not look up, normal social situations were complex for him, but this was far from a normal situation.

—

Hannibal was dripping on the floor, he pushed his hair back, he blinked and watched Will silently.

"Say something" Will whined.

"What would you like me to do?" Lecter asked softly.

Will glanced up at him through his fingers, “what would /you/ like me to do?” he breathed.

"Did you get bored following me and decided to spice things up?"

"How long have you known I’ve been following you?"

"Took me a couple of days to be sure, using the hire cars was a good idea. I can return any funds you’ve used on them if you’d like."

Will dropped one of this hands to look up at Lecter, his eye brows knotted tight. “We’re - you’re - you just caught me jacking off to you swimming and you’ve decided to talk about my financial situation?”

"Oh, I didn’t know it was with me specifically in mind."

Will groaned. “I just want to leave.” He knelt and turned to do his trousers up in an attempt to regain some dignity.

"You don’t have too." Hannibal said softly, he turned around to walk back out to the pool, he’d have to let Will come to him, probably a scenario he was used to involving a stray dog. Hannibal dived back in and treaded water little way off the side.

Will turned and watched, “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

"Neither is following me around every day, or touching yourself while you watch me swim, yet here we are." Hannibal said calmly. "You look warm, put your legs in the water."

"Sounds like an order" Will stood up, his thigh muscles objecting and twitching.

"An offer, which I highly recommend"

After taking his shoes and socks off and rolling his trousers up to his knees Will sat gingerly on the side of the pool, he dipped his feet into the water before settling with a sigh, his toes curling and legs pressing against the tiles as far away from Hannibal as possible.

"I’ve never seen you quite this uncomfortable around me, it’s interesting."

"I think if there was ever a time to be uncomfortable this was it." Will adjusted his glasses and picked at this fingers.

"Are you straight Will?" Hannibal asked flatly, he peered up at Will, his gaze unintrusive.

Will ripped a piece of skin off his fingers in surprise at the question. “Is-is that any of your business?” He stammered

"I feel like I should know."

Hannibals gaze was too calm, far too calm, he’d also been treading water for a very long time, Wills eyes flicked below the waters surface to his legs, he had to pull himself back, “I like what I like.”

"and you like me?"

"Why? Do you like me?" He blurted back, unable to say anything else.

"Yes."

Wills mouth opened, he closed it again and looked down at his own lap. He was silent for while, he could feel Hannibals eyes no boaring into the top of his head, he could feel the gaze getting hotter. “Why?” He repeated.

"Because I like what I like." Hannibal said softly. "It’s, unorthodox…"

"you mean unethical, you say unorthodox so it doesn’t sound as bad."

"Take your clothes off" Lecter said in the same plain tone.

Wills eyes snapped up, “What? Were you listening to me?”

"Yes, and I’m listening to you more than you do yourself. How much do you deny yourself? Honestly."

"I don’t deny myself and we don’t talk about my sex life." He growled.

"You brought it to the table, as it were." Hannibal moved closer, "take your clothes off or I’ll pull you in fully dressed, I’m not above that."

Will withdrew his feet from the water. “Why are you doing this?”

"Why not? I’m interested, I think you’d enjoy yourself, I know I would."

Will closed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the pounding in his head and thighs. He breathed gently to calm himself before opening them again. He twitched back slightly, or at least, started too, Lecter had moved to the pool side, was leaning up eye height with him only to grab his face and yank him forward and down into the pool, like a mermaid in some kind of poor fairytale, it was only then that Will remembered how those stories ended and why Will found himself with Lecter at the pool every Thursday.

—

Hannibal wasn’t above using his body to get what he wanted, it was a perk, not a resort, his attraction to Will was coiled in his stomach at all times, not active, but he knew it was there. At times it was heavier than others, now it was enough to drag them both to the tiles at the floor of the pool. 

Will had been struggling under his grip but now he was still, his lips pressed tightly together as his eyes were opened wide and towards Lecter.

Hannibal started to push Wills jacket off, his touch was responded too quickly as Will shrugged it back so it hung in the water behind them. Hannibal pulled himself close and ran his hands over Wills chest and waist, pulling it apart and open. He smirked and ran his hands back and up Wills spine.

He shivered under Lecters touch, his chest contracting, his body was on auto pilot, not enough oxygen for him to fight his own movements. He kicked his shoes off before groaning and kicking to the surface.


	2. Finally in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets what he wants.

Will broke the surface with a gasp, scanning for Hannibal until he surfaced calmly, running his hands over Wills legs, hips, groin, stomach, chest and shoulders as he did. He cupped Wills face and looked at him quietly. "Would you like this to continue?" He breathed.

He swallowed, "I shouldn't fuck a man who I suspect of, what I suspect you of."

"I won't judge if you don't." Lecter laughed.

He leaned in to kiss him, letting Will cover his half of the distance.

Will pushed forward, hands running over Lecters back, groaning into a deep kiss as he felt the muscles tense and relax beneath his touch. 

"How long have you thought about me like this?" He asked quietly, his forehead agaist Wills. 

"The thoughts, became more apparent, in the last few weeks," he whispered. "Getting the better of me this evening."

Lecter only nodded in return, his hands going down to relieve Will of his trousers, he sunk out of the younger mans grip and down to remove his underwear, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw Wills cock. He leaned closer and exhaled softly against the tip, rubbing gently. 

Will gripped his shoulders for support, he groaned louder and listened to the echo, the sound of his pleasure reverberating back to him and it sounded incredible. He moaned again as he felt a tongue explore.

Graham leant down so his face was in the water, blinking and attempting to look, his vision blurred, but he could see Hannibal looking up at him, the other man pulled Wills hips forward so he could stay looking up as he took Will into his mouth roughly, causing him to scream beneath the surface, writhing and gripping Hannibals hair so they sank together, back all the way down to the bottom. Will attempted to reach down to Lecters hips but failed until he was let go, the other man pulling back and pressing his lips together into a smirk. 

It only occured to Will then he really didn't know what he was doing. He looked up and down Hannibals body before exhaling and kicking to the surface again.

"Is everything alright?" Lecter asked as he joined him. 

"I just don't know... what to do... it's been a while." He sighed and looked away. 

"If you want, you don't have to do anything." He said, he curled up to remove his trunks gently, letting them fall to the bottom to join Wills clothes. He looked back to Hannibal. "That's not fair."

The older man smiled at him softly, turning him round quickly and pulling Wills back to his chest, he lifted one of Wills legs to gain access before pushing against his entrance, kissing his neck. "Keep us above the surface?" He whispered.

Will nodded and shuddered. "And if I can't?"

"we'll be holding our breath a long time." He laughed gently before slowly pushing harder til he was inside. He started rolling his hips, holding Wills leg tight and groaning quietly. 

"Oh GOD! Ahhh!" Will cried, it echoed and built as he tried to buck back, his arms moving to keep them afloat. "Ow! Hannibal!"

"Sorry, you're tight just, stay with me it'll get easier." He breathed, he pulled Wills head round to kiss him deeply through the pain. Will relaxes after the first few minutes, his head falling back to Hannibals shoulder after then. "Yesss" he hissed.

"That's it" hannibal moaned, moving harder and kicking, Will wasn't doing his job properly, he was only just able to keep them afloat for a few more minutes. "Will breathe in." He panted quickly. 

Will nodded and inhaled, looking up at the pool roof as they sank. Hannibal picking up the pace now that there was no pressure to keep them afloat, his hips rolling at a brutal pace, his teeth and tongue running over Wills skin. 

The brunette struggled and twisted, his stomach tensing til he came into the water, his mouth flying open as he exhaled hard, the urge to breathe in almost too much. He went into auto, started rolling his hips back over Hannibals cock, looking back. He was blurry but stated, a quick exploratory hand over his tensed stomach told Will how close he was, this only made him work harder til he felt Hannibal still.


	3. Getting Dry

Hannibal was dazed for one, then two beats before he felt Will struggle, attempting to untangle himself and get away. He flinched and uncurled, grabbing Wills hand and pulled him upwards.

They panted together, Will holding onto the side, his body felt limp and numb, he only saw the water move to know Hannibal was behind him. His flesh tinged with a pink as he turned, expecting his psychiatrist to say something but he didn't. Wills eyes fell to the water line, it pushed back and drew forward like the tide as Hannibal's chest rose and fell, strong and sure, his hands now cupping Wills face. 

"Are you happy?" He asked softly, his eyes sung and reflected the blue of the water as they scanned Wills face, the younger man didn't think anything so dark could shimmer like that. 

"I'm- not unhappy." He breathed. "Normally I'm unhappy after, whatever this activity is. But I'm not at the moment." 

"At the moment?"

"Jesus, can't you put your psychiatrist head just away from me right now. Mine is oxygen starved." Will half growled. He wasn't ready to look Hannibal in the eye again for another few breaths. The worry at what he might see was gone the moment he looked up, his face was unchanged, eyes still searching. 

"I've overstepped a mark, I don't want it to have negative effects in other areas of our lives. But my primary concern is whether you're physically fit and if you enjoyed yourself, nothing else." 

"I'm fine, just a little, breathless" he regretted the word the minute it escaped him. "Don't tell me that my unwillingness to talk about whether I enjoyed it is my way of denying it ever happened because I know it happened, I might deny it to Jack, or Alana, but not you."

"You attempting to second guess me is no better than me psychoanalyzing you, please, assume nothing."

"Assumptions are usually safe."

"I never said I was your safe option Will, but I am your truest." Hannibal said quietly, he pressed his lips to the youngers temple, his hands moving to hold Will closer. 

Resistance didn't even enter Wills mind, he pressed his head down against Hannibals chest. "You hide this under quite a few layers of clothing." He laughed softly. 

"My clothes are an indulgence, a habit I will struggle to shake."

"You anticipate having to shake it?" Will kept his head low.

"Perhaps, one day." He mused, stroking Wills curls. "We need to leave soon. I tend to finish before the caretaker comes to lock up."

Will nodded before looking up "All my clothes are soaked." He sighed. 

"Go to the changing room, take my robe, shower and then dry off as much as you can." Hannibal smiled and kissed his forehead, he held Wills hips and helped him out of the pool, by the time Will turned again he was gone. 

Hannibal kicked to the bottom and collected all their clothes before dragging them back. He got out and rung them off as much as possible, going back to the changing rooms.

Will was pushing warm water through his hair before turning his face to the stream. 

Hannibal watched gratuitously as the water bounced and ran across Wills unsure features, the young mans eyes closed, his own hands moving to brush water over his shoulders, they were slim but strong, Hannibal found himself imagining Will chopping wood on his farmland, the axe swung three times before Will turned to look at him. "Enjoying your eyeful?" He said with a quiet bitterness. 

"Do you resent me? Even after you surrendered to yourself?"

"Nothing will change what I think about you." Will muttered, his eyes hitting the floor again. 

Hannibals smile twitched, left a beat before getting into the shower. "Your shoes are dry, you may come to my house and get some spare clothes, though, if you no longer wish be in my company, you may wear my robe and take my towel to drive home, it is dark, I'm sure no one will see."

"I'll take the robe, if that is ok?"

"Perfectly." Hannibal said quietly, he showered, dried and got dressed efficiently and quietly.

Will enjoyed the silence, and he knew Hannibal knew he enjoyed the silence and if anything it was Hannibal's greatest gift to Will. 

Hannibal walked Will to his hire car, robe tied tightly around him and the towel around his neck. "I hope you'll be warm enough?"

"I'll be fine, the car has heating, so..." He trailed of and opened the door. 

Hannibal nodded once, his hand on the car door handle as Will got in, he closed it and stepped back to allow Will to pull away, when Will didn't, he moved in closer again. "Will?"

The car window opened, Wills hand shot out and grabbed Hannibal's tie, he yanked it close, his lips meeting Hannibal's in a rough kiss, he reacted quickly, his hands on Wills face in a second, holding it closer. 

Will held on for as long as he could bare before tearing away, Hannibal's teeth firmly around his lip so it plumped. "I'm sorry." He panted, his fingers touching his lip and making sure the skin wasn't broken before starting the car. "I'll return this to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Will, have a good evening, and please, stop following me."

"I'll stop following you, it's fruitless."

"Not entirely." Hannibal turned and walked back to his car.


End file.
